Endless Love
by Cinerraria
Summary: Ini tentang warna, tentang irama, dan tentang aroma, yang terjalin di antara jalan dan langit yang sama. {Kumpulan Drabble - Spesial untuk: #AusHunWeek2019} 7/7
1. The Golden Coffee

Hetalia Axis Powers milik Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari fanfik ini.

.

* * *

**1\. The Golden Coffee**

**.**

**Day 1** \- Prompt: Effervescent (n.) bubbles in a liquid

Alternate Universe

.

* * *

.

Elizaveta dan Roderich bekerja paruh waktu di kafe yang sama.

Eliza adalah barista. Kepada pengunjung, ia menyajikan kopi berkualitas terbaik. Sementara Roderich menghibur dengan musiknya.

Setiap sore menjelang malam, ketika tugas mereka selesai setelah kafe ditutup, Roderich selalu menyempatkan diri menikmati sajian kopi Eliza. Hingga secara mengejutkan, mereka terpaksa kehilangan satu sama lain.

#

"Bagaimana dengan rencanamu ke depan?" Eliza bertanya setelah menaruh cangkir kopi hangat untuk Roderich.

Lelaki itu terdiam sejenak, seraya mengamati latte art yang menghias permukaan kopi. Pola gambarnya unik, berupa not balok. Kemudian, ia mengalihkan topik dengan bertanya balik, "Sekarang, latte lagi?"

Gadis itu mengangguk singkat. Sedikit heran karena Roderich menyimpangkan topik obrolan tidak seperti biasa.

"Ini favoritmu kan?" Eliza membela diri. Membiarkan Roderich menyeruput kopi, lalu menikmati sensasi rasanya terlebih dahulu.

Lelaki itu menjawab, "Aku kira akan ada cappuccino atau macchiato. Untuk selingan biar nggak bosan."

Roderich pernah minta rekomendasi mengenai kopi yang cocok diminum setelah tiga jam penuh bermain piano, dan Eliza selalu menyajikan, antara _cappuccino _atau _coffee latte, _secara bergantian untuknya.

Menurut Eliza, _cappuccino _sebagai kopi dengan komposisi busa paling banyak, memiliki manfaat untuk menjernihkan pikiran dan relaksasi. Sementara _latte _adalah cermin bagi kepribadian Roderich yang halus dan melankolis.

Eliza terkekeh menanggapi candaan itu. Setelah turut menyesap kopi dari cangkirnya sendiri, ia menumpukan cangkir tersebut di pahanya. Dalam balutan seragam barista dan dasi kupu-kupu seperti itu, Eliza tampak menonjol, sedikit tomboy, namun tetap memancarkan aura feminim yang menawan.

Nada suara Eliza terdengar sedih ketika berkata,"Sekarang, mungkin, ini kopi latte-mu yang terakhir."

Roderich tertegun, menahan diri supaya tidak terbawa perasaan. Akan tetapi, memikirkan bahwa sekarang memang hari magangnya yang terakhir. Besok, piano itu akan disingkirkan, dan kafe ini tidak mempekerjakan pianis lagi. Cukup rekaman musik dari stereo. Biasa. Hal-hal semacam pemangkasan keuangan. Lahan bisnis sudah seperti momok yang kejam dan menakutkan bagi kebanyakan orang.

Lelaki itu berusaha menepis kecemasan gadisnya dengan jawaban, "Siapa bilang ini yang terakhir? Kau tidak suka aku mampir minum kopi ke sini?"

Mata Eliza mengerjap antusias. Ia menaruh harapan besar atas janjinya, "Oh, benarkah? Kau akan mampir? Rutin setiap hari?"

"Ya. Sesekali, mungkin?"

"Harus, donk. Kau harus mampir ke sini, minum kopiku, rutin setiap hari."

"Tentu saja, aku akan menyempatkan diri, setelah menetapkan posisi di pekerjaan baruku nanti."

"Ah, ya. Omong-omong, kau sudah dapat lowongan? Di mana?"

"Mungkin, aku akan menghubungi agensiku yang dulu, kembali ke panggung, mengejar kompetisi."

Keputusan Roderich itu membuat Eliza tertegun. "Wah, kabar baik. Aku senang melihatmu kembali berjaya."

"Aku harap segalanya lancar. Jujur saja, rasanya seperti bangkit dari kematian. Aku belum benar-benar siap kembali ke panggung."

"Roddy, kau pasti bisa. Ingat itu, agar keberuntungan selalu menyertaimu." Eliza mencoba menguatkan dan memberi dorongan. "Dan maaf ya, bantuanku tidak banyak. Aku memang payah kalau urusan negosiasi. Membuatmu terpaksa kehilangan tempat di sini."

"Kau sudah lakukan yang terbaik. Liz. Ini bukan salahmu. Kurasa, tidak buruk, aku keluar dari sini, untuk mengejar impianku lagi."

"Melihatmu dapat ganti yang lebih baik, itu membuatku senang. Aku menantikannya. Jangan lupa kunjunganmu, ya."

Roderich mengangguk. Kemudian, menandaskan kopi dalam tegukan terakhir. Pandangannya menyapu sekeliling, merekam seluruh sudut ruangan di mana melodi dalam gubahannya pernah bergaung seiring kehangatan kopi yang menyelubungi seisi kafe. Rasanya, tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain bermain piano seraya menemani kekasihnya bekerja, tetapi sekarang, ia harus mengucap perpisahan pada momen ini dengan segenap ketulusannya.

[]

* * *

.

**a/n: **Akhirnya, Happy AusHun Week 2019! Selamat anniversary yang ke-152!  
Event ini terbuka loh! Selama seminggu penuh dari tanggal** 2-8 Juni 2019.** Sebagai penyelenggara, saya mengundang siapapun yang ingin berpartisipasi, untuk AusHun Week 2019. Silakan lihat ketentuannya di link: **bit. ly /**** aushunweek19** (hilangkan spasi).


	2. Sweet Sorrow part 1

**2\. Sweet Sorrow part 1**

**.**

**Day 2 - **Prompt : Last Kiss

Headcanon - Drama

_(negosiasi gencatan senjata saat PD I, dan usaha kemerdekaan Hongaria dari monarki Austro-Hongaria terjadi sekitar November 1918)_

_._

* * *

.

_Budapest, November, 1918_

.

Pemandangan dari Chain Bridge selalu menyorotkan persepsi yang berbeda. Akan tetapi, malam ini, Budapest bukan lagi kota penuh cahaya seperti yang dikenalinya. Budapest sudah koyak. Kehilangan detak jantungnya. Sudut-sudut kota meninggalkan memar dan jejak luka yang mendalam.

Eliza mengamati kota yang porak poranda itu dari tempatnya duduk di pagar pembatas jembatan, dekat naungan patung singa. Cahaya lampu berkelap-kelip redup, tak sanggup mengimbangi kegelapan yang menyelimuti seluruh sisi kota. Di sini, cahaya juga berjuang untuk terus bertahan, berpendar menguak sisa-sisa kabut peperangan yang terlalu pekat.

Eliza masih mengenakan _uniform _militer-nya yang terlalu tipis, robek di sana-sini. Pikirannya semakin kacau dan kepalanya bertambah pening. Ia tak begitu yakin, keputusan ini akan membawa dampak yang lebih baik. Namun, sesuatu harus dikorbankan. Sisa-sisa kejayaan itu kini tertinggal jadi kenangan manis yang tak akan sanggup diraihnya kembali.

Ia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Selamat tinggal untuk rumah yang pernah melindunginya bersama _dia _dalam satu naungan.

Selamat tinggal untuk hari-hari ceria yang pernah mewarnai rumah mereka.

Selamat tinggal untuk _seseorang _yang telah mengajarinya arti berbagi dalam satu ikatan yang berharga.

Eliza memikirkan berkas dokumen di tangan, memandangi map itu dengan tatapan kosong. Ia tak ingin mengetahui tujuan diadakannya berkas tersebut. Jelas, ini seperti hukuman. Tragedi panjang itu, inilah akhirnya. Map ini, perjanjian yang tertera di dalamnya, gencatan senjata━_akta cerai. _Huh! Seperti drama. Sangat konyol! Dasar-dasar negara yang dibuat manusia itu. Seenaknya saja. Mereka dibuat bersatu_, _lalu berpisah_. Menikah, lalu_ _bercerai. _Seolah-olah perpisahan itu sama mudah seperti penyatuan!

Eliza meremas ujung map itu hingga berkerut. Berkas ini tak akan begitu berharga andai ditaruh di ujung lidah api. Biar terbakar habis jadi abu.

_Di sini tak ada api. _Ia pun melongok ke bawah, mencari-cari sesuatu. Menyadari bahwa sungai ada di bawah sana, ia jadi ingin membuang dokumen ini, dilempar supaya hanyut ditelan sungai.

Ia masih sibuk dengan pemikiran tentang nasib berkas yang berisi _takdir buruk _ini_, _hingga dikejutkan oleh panggilan, "Hei, Eliza?"

Lelaki itu datang. Bahkan, setelah seluruh kekisruhan ini, suara itu masih memberi efek getaran yang luar biasa.

"Roddy?" Ia terpana memandangi siluet lelaki itu dibalut kegelapan malam. Seragam militer yang dikenakannya sudah kumal. Jejak keletihan tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Kau tidak benar-benar ingin membuang berkas penting itu kan?"

Suara lembutnya masih sama.

Nada polosanya juga sama.

Dia juga tahu jalan pikirannya.

Eliza memutar posisi, lalu melompat dari pagar jembatan. Kakinya menapaki sisi jembatan dengan hati-hati.

Ia menelisik lelaki itu lebih jauh. Mencari refleksi dirinya di sana. Sesuatu berkobar di mata violet yang tersembunyi dalam kegelapan itu. Seperti murka, kesedihan, dan putus asa …

Eliza pura-pura menyangkal, "Ah, tidak. Siapa yang ingin membuangnya? Ini berkas penting milik _kita. _Orang bodoh mana yang berpikir ingin membuang miliknya yang berharga?"

Ia sengaja menjawab dengan pilihan kata yang sedikit kasar. Lelaki itu pasti bisa menangkap nada suaranya yang terdengar tak bersahabat.

Menyedihkan sekali, frasa _kita _jadi lebih cocok bersanding dengan sesuatu yang bermakna _perpisahan._

"Baguslah, kalau tidak jadi dibuang," ujar Roderich, mencoba untuk mengerti. "Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana. Kau harus pulang. Tak baik malam-malam di luar begini."

Eliza tidak berhasil menekan emosinya ketika mendengar suara lelah lelaki itu, nyaris lebih halus dari sapuan angin malam.

_Untuk apa pulang ke rumah yang kosong. Tanpamu …_

Ia ingin menjawab begitu, tetapi mulutnya terkunci.

Lelaki itu maju beberapa langkah, memperpendek jarak. Sementara Eliza malah membawa langkahnya mundur perlahan, hingga punggungnya terantuk jembatan. Tidak menemukan cara untuk kabur.

"Kau tak perlu mencemaskanku," jawab Eliza dengan suara parau. "Maaf, aku tak bisa mengantar _kepulanganmu_ hingga ke Wina."

Ya. Mereka akan pulang, tapi bukan bersama.

Tiba-tiba saja, posisi Roderich persis berada di hadapannya.

Eliza berdebar. _Apa yang dia inginkan?_

Jantungnya hampir copot ketika dalam sekali gerakan, Roderich meraup bibirnya. Lelaki itu meraih satu lengan, dan menangkup wajahnya. Membawanya tenggelam dalam ciuman lembut yang menyedihkan.

_Hangat rasa bibirnya. Lalu caranya menautkan bibir mereka, begitu halus, manis, namun pedih dan perih._

Terbayang olehnya seluruh kenangan yang pernah mereka miliki bersama. Bahkan, saat-saat menyakitkan seperti ini, Eliza tetap merasa bahagia, sebab Roderich ada bersamanya.

Andai ikatan mereka hanya imitasi (yang dibuat oleh manusia,) setidaknya perasaan ini sangat nyata.

Eliza tak ingat, berapa detik, atau menit yang lelaki itu butuhkan untuk mengakhiri ciuman perpisahan ini. Tahu-tahu, itu sudah berakhir. Eliza merasa hampa. Tangannya meremas mantel yang sengaja dipakaikan Roderich untuknya.

Eliza menyentuh bekas ciuman di bibirnya. Lalu, menghirup aroma _citrus _yang tertinggal di mantel itu. Hatinya berdenyut semakin sakit. Seperti inikah cara Roderich meninggalkan jejaknya? Benar-benar tanpa perasaan.

"Istiharatlah yang cukup. Kau pasti lelah," suara lelaki itu memecah keheningan.

"Kau harus ingat kapan tidur dan kapan bangun, Roddy. Juga segelas kopi rutin, setiap pagi. Maaf, aku tak lagi bisa menyajikan untukmu."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Liz. Tak usah khawatir. Ketika bangun tidur besok, bergembiralah, kau sudah bebas."

Air mata Eliza sudah berlinangan tanpa sanggup ditahan. Ia tidak pernah tersedu hingga sedalam ini, menyadari hari-harinya akan berubah, sendirian lagi, tak ada yang menemani. Dadanya seperti diremas dan dipilin dengan sangat keras, menyakitkan sekali.

Sebelum langkahnya berbalik pergi, lelaki itu berpesan, "Akta cerai itu milik kita. Bagaimanapun keadaannya, kau tak boleh membuangnya."

Secara spontan, dokumen itu didekapnya erat. Seolah berkas itulah satu-satunya sandaran hidupnya yang tersisa.


	3. Sweet Sorrow part 2

**3\. Sweet Sorrow Part 2**

**.**

**Day 3 - **Prompt : Budapest 8 juni 1920

Canon/Headcanon - Drama

_(lanjutan part sebelumnya/chap 2)_

.

* * *

.

_Budapest, Juni, 1920_

Kerlip cahaya membungkus Chain Bridge yang melintang selebar sungai Donau. Di salah satu sudut pagar jembatan, Eliza berdiri dengan tatapan lembut dan senyum hangat yang masih sama. Roderich terpana melihatnya. Seorang anak balita terlelap dalam gendongan wanita itu.

Filosofi jembatan; penghubung bagi dua sisi yang berseberangan. Entah sejak kapan Roderich senang bermetafora. Satu setengah tahun lalu, ia memulai hidupnya dengan berdiri sendiri. Jauh di Wina, tanpa pendamping, tanpa teman. Dan kini, ia menemukan belahan jiwanya berdiri menanti di jembatan yang pernah memutuskan mereka; saksi atas perpisahan yang menyakitkan.

Sekarang, ia ingin membangun ulang _jembatan penghubung_ yang pernah mereka hancurkan bersama.

"Kau sengaja datang ke sini? Mencariku ya?" Eliza terkekeh pelan, tidak tampak terkejut atas kedatangannya.

"Dan kau sengaja berada di sini? Menungguku ya?" Roderich membalas spontan.

Eliza menyambut uluran tangannya tanpa banyak komentar. Tangan mereka saling bertautan erat, lalu mereka berjalan beriringan, menyisir jembatan dengan hati riang, seolah belum berpisah terlalu lama.

Roderich mengamati balita di gendongan Eliza. Anak itu perempuan. Pita merah tersemat di kepala mungilnya. Berusia kira-kira tiga tahun, berambut pirang emas dan berkulit pucat.

"Kau masih senang mengambil mereka? Anak-anak dari panti itu?"

Tangan Eliza mengusap rambut anak itu. Memandangnya penuh kasih, sebelum beralih menatap wajah sang lelaki. Ia mengangguk, lalu menjawab, "Namanya Liesel. Dia kehilangan orang tuanya tepat satu setengah tahun lalu."

Roderich tertegun. Anak itu menjadi yatim tepat ketika perang berakhir. Eliza tidak banyak berubah, dengan sisi lembutnya yang penuh rasa simpatik.

"Dari dulu, kau selalu cocok saat bersama anak-anak." Roderich menukas.

"Benarkah? Kau melihatku begitu?"

Roderich kembali menemukan mata Eliza dan tenggelam dalam perasaannya sendiri.

Ia mengangguk, lalu tatapannya beralih, menerawang seluruh sisi jembatan, hendak menggali masa lalu.

"Aku senang melihatmu kembali, Liz."

Bunyi ketukan sepatu bergaung seiring langkah mereka berjalan.

"Dulu, kita sering bertemu di jembatan ini. Kau ingat?" Eliza memulai nostalgia.

"Saat terlibat pertengkaran kecil, salah satu dari kita langsung menuju ke sini."

"Lalu, kita menyusul dan membawanya pulang kembali."

"Dan itu selalu berhasil."

"Kita memang selalu berhasil saat sedang bersama."

Begitulah nostalgia mereka. Roderich ingat, bidang antara patung singa dan tiang lampu di sudut jembatan itu, tempat favorit mereka saat sedang menyepi. Ia selalu menemukan Eliza menyendiri di sana, memandangi panorama kota. Begitu pula sebaliknya, Eliza selalu menemukannya di sana, merenung dan berdiam diri. Lalu, salah satu di antara mereka mengajak yang lain pulang bersama, setelah menghapus sisa-sisa kesedihan. Hidup menjadi lebih indah dengan kita saling memaafkan.

Roderich mengusap kepala Liesel, lalu menggenggam tangan Eliza lebih erat, membawa perempuan itu menuju rumah mereka _dahulu_. Waktu yang telah berlalu memang tak akan kembali, tetapi mereka sama-sama ingin memanfaatkan masa kini dengan memperbaiki situasi.

Mungkin hanya mereka, satu-satunya yang diberi pilihan; _cinta atau bersatu, _lalu mereka memilih _cinta tanpa bersatu._


	4. Across The Heart

**4\. Across The Heart**

**.**

Day 4 - Prompt : Sentimental love hearts

AU

.

* * *

.

Masa-masa indah itu tertinggal dalam rupa piano, kelas musik, panggung _duet_, lalu trofi penghargaan yang terlupakan. Eliza kembali mengingat seluruh kenangan musim semi itu di sini. Lebih dari enam tahun lalu, hari kelulusannya sebelum memijak perguruan tinggi, saat ia menolak rekomendasi sekolah musik yang diajukan oleh gurunya. Merasa bertanggung jawab atas kekecewaan pahit yang dirasakan oleh sang guru, setelah ia membual dengan alasan menyedihkan bahwa bakatnya tak direstui orang tua, Eliza memilih berlari, dan menjauh pergi, sehingga tak dapat ditemukan oleh gurunya lagi.

Barangkali takdir adalah suatu keajaiban, ketika sore ini, Eliza kembali dibawa ke hadapan pria berhati emas itu, dengan tekad dan keinginan yang masih sama.

"Anda tidak banyak berubah, Mr. Roderich."

Eliza mengamati lelaki itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Berbalut kemeja putih dilapisi vest biru. Mata violetnya masih memancarkan keteduhan di balik kacamata bulat yang berkilau. Bahkan, bertambahnya usia semakin menguatkan kharisma dan ketampanannya.

"Anak-anak muda selalu berubah dan berkembang lebih cepat." Roderich menjawab dengan senyuman yang tak pudar dimakan usia.

Eliza menelisik dirinya sendiri dalam balutan blazer dan kemeja kerja seperti ini. Ia yakin, tatapan Guru Roderich terhadapnya itu sarat akan rasa kecewa yang terpendam.

"Maafkan saya, Mister. Saya dulu sangat plin-plan dan naif. Membuang impian saya begitu saja, padahal beruntung saya punya pembimbing seperti Anda."

Eliza mengaku. Ia memutuskan untuk berani jujur.

Roderich terdiam dan sengaja mengambil jeda untuk menuang teh ke cangkir Eliza.

"Melihatmu di sini, itu berarti kau sudah memaafkan diri sendiri. Yang lebih penting adalah, bagaimana kesungguhanmu setelah ini? Saya yakin, setiap musisi pasti akan pulang menuju jalan musiknya kembali."

Eliza tertegun. Mr. Roderich tidak marah, bahkan setelah semua kesalahannya, padahal ia belum pernah membalas jasa-jasa gurunya dengan yang lebih baik.

"Sekarang, ijinkan saya memulai dari nol," Eliza berujar mantap. "Saya ingin bermain piano lagi, tampil di panggung kompetisi bersama Anda, Mr. Roderich."

Roderich tak butuh pikir panjang untuk menerima (mantan) muridnya itu dengan tangan terbuka. Selalu ada kesempatan kedua. Ia menukas, "Kalau begitu, tunjukkan kesungguhanmu, Eliza. Terus terang, sudah sejak lama saya menunggu kesempatan ini datang."

Roderich tersenyum lembut. Mengetahui dirinya begitu diharapkan, rasanya seperti dipeluk kembali.

"Terima kasih, Mister. Saya berjanji akan lakukan yang terbaik. Senang sekali rasanya diterima kembali."

Sekian lama pergantian musim yang mereka lewati secara terpisah, namun bukan berarti perasaan mereka juga berubah. Ini adalah kesempatan kedua, untuk kembali mendekap kekasih sejatinya, yaitu musik dan guru musiknya.


	5. Reach My Destiny

**5\. Reach My Destiny**

**.**

**Day 5 - **Prompt : Single father!Austria and Police!Hungary

.

AU - Romance

.

* * *

.

Saat polisi wanita itu memberi perhatian khusus dengan intrik yang penuh modus, Roderich tahu sesuatu akan terjadi. Setelah mempercepat proses surat penilangannya dan menyerahkan berkas yang dibutuhkan, wanita itu menyelipkan nomor telepon miliknya dalam secarik kertas, seraya berpesan:

"Jangan salah paham. Nomor telepon ini … saat Anda terlibat sesuatu di kantor kepolisian lain, Anda bisa minta bantuan ke sini."

Pesan itu diucapkan sambil berbisik, seolah ia memastikan ruangan kantornya kedap suara dan tidak ada yang menguping obrolan mereka.

Roderich tertegun sebentar. Nomor telepon itu diserahkan bersama kartu kendaraan. Ia bertanya-tanya, mengapa polisi ini memberi nomor pribadi untuknya?

Beberapa hari lalu, saat berkendara menuju kantor, secara tidak sengaja ia terjebak razia, dan ditilang. Lalu sejam yang lalu, ia sampai di kantor polisi ini, dengan tujuan mengurus berkas dan menyerahkan denda secepat mungkin. Roderich hanya ingin masalahnya segera tuntas, tanpa melibatkan diri lebih jauh pada hal yang tidak penting.

Akan tetapi, sepertinya niat itu sudah kandas sekarang.

Secara bergantian, dipandanginya kertas memo, lalu wanita itu. Elizaveta Hedervary, seperti yang tertera pada _name tag-_nya. Dalam balutan seragam polisi, wanita itu tampak anggun, seksi dan (sedikit) manly.

Roderich ingin menyelidiki maksudnya, "Apakah itu berarti, Anda ingin saya kena tilang lagi? Polisi sekarang sedikit licin ya?"

Wanita itu terkekeh geli, merasa tertarik, "Hei, ucapan Anda bisa menyakiti seluruh polisi di dunia loh. Mr. Roderich, gunakan nomor itu saat membutuhkan. Ingat, saya sudah mempermudah proses penilangan Anda. Anda tidak senang dibantu?"

"Ah, baiklah, saya baru saja akan membayar denda sesuai prosedur, sebetulnya. Tak menyangka, Anda akan berbaik hati seperti ini. Terima kasih sudah membuat saya berhutang."

Akhirnya, ia mengantongi nomor kontak itu.

#

Akan tetapi, waktu berlalu dan Roderich merasa tidak memerlukan nomor kontak itu seperti yang diharapkan oleh si pemberi. Ia menjaga dirinya bersih dari pelanggaran hukum. Setiap hendak berkendara, tak luput memeriksa kartu kendaraan dan surat-surat mengemudi dengan lebih teliti.

Kertas nomor telepon itu ditinggal, tak tersentuh dalam laci di meja kamarnya.

Sebetulnya, ia bertanya-tanya, apakah para klien yang datang ke kantor polwan tersebut dengan niat sama sepertinya juga dapat nomor pribadinya? Kalau diamati lebih jelas, Roderich ingat, dia bukan perempuan penggoda yang mudah meleleh pada sembarang pria. Elizaveta Hedervary itu, justru lebih seperti wanita yang sanggup membuat pria bersujud di bawah ancaman cemeti.

Atau, jangan-jangan, Roderich juga tertarik, seperti ketertarikan polisi wanita itu terhadapnya?

#

Untuk memastikan itu, Roderich sengaja bergerak dengan sejumlah rencana. Sore itu libur akhir pekan, ia mengambil jalan memutar, menuju tempat penilangan sebelumnya, persimpangan jalan depan pos polisi. Setengah berharap perempuan itu tidak ada di sana, sehingga Roderich tidak perlu mencemaskan perubahan situasi nantinya. Namun, entah kebetulan atau apa, setengah harapannya terkabul. Polisi wanita itu ternyata sedang bertugas. Kali ini tidak ada penilangan, tetapi Roderich merasa, jalan memutar ini terlalu banyak membawa kejutan tak terduga.

Elizaveta mencegat dan menahannya beberapa saat. Roderich diinterogasi, "Beginikah cara Anda menolak saya, Mister?"

"Maaf, Miss Eliza?"

"Kenapa Anda tidak segera menghubungi saya?"

"Ah, jadi betul Anda ingin saya kena tilang lagi?"

"Hei, Siapa bilang begitu?"

"Anda berpesan supaya nomor telepon itu dihubungi ketika saya terlibat masalah di kantor kepolisian, bukan? Sejauh ini, saya tidak terlibat satu masalah pun dan baik-baik saja."

"Ya ampun … jadi, Anda … sama sekali tidak mengerti?"

"Apa sebetulnya tujuan Anda memberi saya nomor ponsel itu?"

Roderich tahu ia tidak harus bertindak sejauh ini, sehingga situasi semacam ini tak akan terjadi. Elizaveta justru menuntut dengan sesuatu yang lain, "Baik. Karena Anda sudah membuat saya jemu menunggu. Begini saja, saya minta kompensasi."

"Kompensasi? Apa?"

#

Malam sudah turun. Di teras rumah, Roderich bersama putra semata wayangnya, Hansel. Bermain lego dan puzzle. Ayah dan anak itu saling berbagi kebahagiaan kecil. Roderich tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk sang putera dan ia mengharuskan dirinya mengawasi pertumbuhan anaknya sebaik mungkin.

Kecuali, satu hal yang belakangan mengusik pikirannya. Polisi wanita itu, apakah dia benar-benar akan ke sini?

Waktu itu, Eliza meminta janji makan malam bersama━seperti kencan romantis, eh? untuk proses saling mengenal, katanya. Roderich menyanggupi, tetapi dengan syarat: putranya ikut serta. Awalnya, Eliza tampak kaget terhadap fakta bahwa dirinya _single parent_━seperti yang diduga. Namun, perempuan itu tak mengubah keputusannya. Dibuatlah kesepakatan, Eliza yang berkunjung ke rumah Roderich untuk makan malam.

Roderich sedikit resah dan gugup. Meja makan di dalam sana sudah siap, penuh terisi aneka sajian━hasil masakannya sendiri. Baginya, waktu luang dan liburan adalah kesempatan untuk membuktikan diri sebagai orang tua yang kompeten.

Roderich mengamati permainan bocah berusia empat tahun itu dengan tatapan sayang.

"Hei, Ayah." Panggilan si kecil mengejutkannya. "Dari tadi Ayah melihat ke sana terus." si kecil menunjuk arah pintu gerbang. "Lalu ke sana." Telunjuk mungil itu mengarah ke ruang dalam. "Apakah bibi itu benar-benar akan kemari?"

Roderich mengangguk, mengusap kepala Hansel seraya tersenyum. Mereka jarang kedatangan tamu, dan Hansel terlihat antusias kali ini. "Ya, Hansel. Bibi Eliza sudah janji akan kemari."

Anak itu mengerjapkan mata, lucu. "Hansel mau lihat Bibi Eliza. Hansel mau lihat bibi baik hati yang menolong Ayah itu."

"Karena itu kita akan menyambutnya, Hansel. Semoga saja Bibi Eliza tidak tersesat dan cepat sampai. Ayo, selesaikan puzzle-nya. Sini, sini … lihat, biar Ayah bantu. Kepala jerapah itu seharusnya di sini, kakinya di sini, yang ini untuk bunga, ini warna hijau untuk pohon …."

#

Selang beberapa saat kemudian, Eliza benar-benar datang.

Seraya menggendong Hansel, Roderich menyambut di pintu dengan perasaan berbunga, lega karena penantiannya berakhir.

Hansel cepat akrab dengan Eliza. Anak itu segera melompat dari gendongan ayahnya, begitu Eliza memijakkan kaki di rumah. Berkali-kali, anak itu mendekat, menghambur ke pelukannya, dan mengajak "Bibi Eliza"nya bercanda tawa.

Makan malam berlangsung sangat ceria dan menyenangkan. Eliza disambut dengan tangan terbuka. Mudah sekali ia memasuki keluarga kecil itu dan menjadi bagian darinya.

Selesai acara _dinner, _Roderich mengajak Eliza berbincang di ruang depan.

"Tidak saya sangka, Anda bersungguh-sungguh saat berkata kalau Anda sudah memiliki anak," kata Eliza membuka obrolan.

Pandangannya tak lepas mengamati punggung si kecil yang tertidur nyenyak di pelukan Roderich. Ia tidak tahu apakah anak itu benar-benar menyukainya, atau sekadar merindukan sosok yang lama menghilang dari sisinya.

Roderich tersenyum maklum. "Sepertinya Hansel menyukai Anda."

"Pasti berat bagi Anda menjalaninya, menjadi _single_ _parent …._"

"Awalnya memang berat. Tetapi karena sudah terbiasa, jadi yang sulit pun terasa mudah. Saya memang bukan orang terbaik, tetapi saya berusaha menjadi Ayah terbaik untuk anak saya."

"Kalian berdua beruntung saling memiliki. Kelihatannya, Hansel sangat menyayangi ayahnya."

Roderich memikirkan apakah _kompensasi _ini cukup. Ia tidak ingin melibatkan Eliza terlalu jauh dalam drama kehidupannya.

Beberapa detik mereka saling diam, mengakibatkan situasi menjadi canggung. Kemudian, Roderich minta izin hendak masuk kamar sebentar, menidurkan Hansel.

Ketika kembali ke ruang tamu, Roderich mendapati Eliza mengamati bifet penuh trophy dan piala penghargaan. Ia menjelaskan, "Dulu, saya pernah menjadi pianis."

Eliza berbinar cerah. Matanya mengerjap antusias, "Oh, betulkah? Sejak awal, saya sudah menebak, Anda tampak seperti orang yang punya posisi penting dalam bidang seni atau musik."

Akhirnya tibalah waktu Roderich, menanyakan penjelasan atas kejadian yang melibatkan mereka berdua hingga sejauh titik ini.

"Seperti itukah? Sejak awal, cara Anda melihat saya?"

Eliza terkekeh geli, lalu tertegun. Sepertinya, ia sedikit memahami maknanya, "Ah, sebetulnya, iya … Anda membuat saya tertarik."

"Saya pikir, Anda bukan tipe yang mudah tertarik pada sembarang orang?"

"Ya. Memang."

"Apakah semua pria yang datang ke kantor Anda, dapat nomor ponsel itu juga?"

Eliza menyeringai. Bermaksud menepis anggapan yang tak berdasar. Katanya, "Buat apa? Orang yang tidak paham maksud wanita yang sudah merelakan nomor ponselnya untuknya, ingin tahu apakah orang lain menerima hal yang sama?"

"Kiranya, wanita seperti Anda, lebih memilih lelaki yang sederajat dengan Anda?"

Roderich yakin, rekan kerja Eliza, baik bawahan maupun atasannya, pasti jauh lebih _gentle _dan sangat menjanjikan, dibanding dirinya yang bukan siapa-siapa.

"Mr. Roderich. Kenapa saya harus bersama mereka yang tidak membuat saya tertarik? Dan malah meninggalkan orang yang sudah memikat saya sejak pandangan pertama?" Sepertinya itu kalimat yang sangat tulus.

Roderich tertegun. Bagaimana mungkin? Dirinya sudah membuat wanita tangguh itu tertarik hingga sejauh ini? Andai kemarin, ia mengabaikan memo nomor ponsel itu, atau membatalkan rencana menemui Eliza untuk kali kedua. Apa yang akan terjadi?

"Kalau dipikir, pertemuan pertama kita berlangsung bukan dengan cara yang bagus."

"Apakah perlu, kita mulai kembali dengan cara yang menurut Anda bagus?"

Roderich tersenyum hangat. Mereka sama tahu, ini tidak akan mudah. Ia tidak bisa langsung menerima wanita asing ini tanpa mengenali kepribadiannya lebih jauh. Namun, ia memberi kesempatan untuk dirinya membuka pintu hati, dan bersiap menyambut lembaran baru.


	6. Our Flowers Home

**6\. Our Flowers Home**

**.**

Day 6 - Prompt : Bunga bermakna cinta selain mawar

**AU**

**.**

* * *

.

Setiap sore, Eliza selalu pulang membawa bunga. Itu berlangsung selama enam hari berturut-turut. Roderich tidak menaruh rasa curiga, walaupun ia sendiri bertanya-tanya, untuk apa bunga-bunga itu? Mungkin, hanya langkah mengekspresikan perasaan. Sebab umumnya, bunga melambangkan keindahan, atau sesuatu yang disukai, kecuali tentu saja, beberapa jenis bunga memiliki arti negatif seperti kesedihan dan kematian.

Masalahnya sekarang, apa yang sedang Eliza ekspresikan melalui bunga-bunga itu?

Di hari pertama, Roderich melihat bunga _buckwheat _di atas grand piano di ruang musiknya, dalam vas kaca yang berkilau indah. Esoknya, bunga krisan merah menghias jendela kamar mereka berdua, tersiram cahaya matahari pagi. Kemudian, di hari ketiga, saat Roderich mendapati bunga aster menyembul di tengah-tengah meja makan, barulah ia bertanya:

"Bunga-bunga itu, kau yang bawa?"

Eliza tidak langsung menjawab. Setelah memastikan dirinya selesai menelan kunyahan makanan, barulah ia bersuara, "Ah, kau menyadarinya? Ya. Memang. Bunga itu kubawa dan kutaruh secara bergantian di ruangan kita. Kenapa? Kau tak suka?'

Roderich merasa bersalah sudah membuat Eliza menghakiminya dengan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya. Ia mengelak, "Tidak. Bukannya tidak suka. Mereka indah. Bunga-bunga itu … Aku hanya ingin tahu, untuk apa? Kau tidak biasanya …"

"Sedikit aneh ya menurutmu?"

"Hei, bukan begitu maksudku."

"Ya. Aku tahu, Roddy. Aku hanya ingin melakukannya, kok. Kau lihat kan, bunga selalu menambah warna tersendiri apabila dikombinasi dengan tempat yang cocok? Bukankah begitu?"

"Ya. Kurasa aster hari ini, cocok untuk meja makan kita."

Hingga sebatas itu, Roderich berkomentar, namun, itu tak juga menghapus ganjalan yang masih tersangkut dalam dirinya.

Mungkin kah, istrinya itu ingin agar Roderich memikirkan jawabannya sendiri? Perempuan terkadang sulit dimengerti. Maka selama itulah Roderich berpikir, di hari keempat, saat bunga _carnation_ menyambutnya di meja ruang depan, ia masih termenung memikirkan ini. Dan hari kelima, ketika bunga iris mekar dalam vas dekat bak mandi, pikirannya malah terasa mengambang. Kemudian, tepat hari keenam, Roderich baru menyadarinya. Bunga _poinsettia_ yang menggantung cantik di bawah plafon tempat jemuran itu membuatnya tampak seperti lelaki bodoh.

Roderich segera bergegas melihat kalender. Instingnya mengatakan ada sesuatu di balik bunga-bunga tersebut. Benar saja, kalender itu membawa berita yang membuat alisnya mengernyitkan tanya. Besok tanggal delapan Juni. Ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang pertama.

Roderich merasa tertampar.

_Astaga! Kenapa baru sadar sekarang?_

#

Maka, di sinilah Eliza dan Roderich bertemu. Setelah dua jam lalu, Roderich mendesak agar sang istri tidak pulang langsung ke rumah untuk menemuinya di resort ini.

"Jadi, ini kejutanmu?"

Eliza bertanya seraya memiringkan gelas anggur miliknya. Matanya berbinar senang.

Roderich mengangguk. "Maaf, aku terlambat menyadarinya."

"Menyadari apa?"

"Bunga-bunga itu … Kau sudah membuat rumah kita jadi seperti rumah kaca milik penjual bunga."

"A … itu," Eliza terkekeh, menatapnya dengan pandangan tertegun. Mengumpulkan kalimat demi kalimat untuk menjelaskan, "Ya. Betul. Untuk ulang tahun pernikahan kita besok. Maksudku, aku ingin merayakannya selama seminggu penuh. Dan memberi bunga adalah cara yang sederhana. Tapi, daripada memberi secara terang-terangan, lebih seru kalau dibuat jadi isyarat permainan. Dengan menaruh bunga di tempat-tempat yang terlihat olehmu, aku ingin kau menyadarinya. Kau sudah lihat semuanya bukan?"

Roderich mengangguk. Senyum lebar merekah di wajahnya. Mungkin, memang begini pola hubungan mereka. Tidak terlalu banyak menuntut, toh mereka sudah saling mengerti satu sama lain. Melalui bunga-bunga itu, Eliza sudah mengungkapkan segalanya: hatinya, jiwanya, dan raganya. Sementara Roderich memahami itu sebagai kepercayaan yang harus dijaganya sebaik mungkin.

"Hari ini, bunga apa lagi?" Roderich bertanya penasaran.

Eliza menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Mana mungkin aku bisa mampir ke toko bunga seperti biasa, tadi kan kau memintaku bergegas datang ke sini?"

Roderich menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, merasa malu, "Ah, begitu ya? Maksudku, sebutkan bunga apa yang harus kubeli untuk jadi pajangan rumah kita nanti?"

"Tidak perlu, Roddy. Hari ini memang sengaja tidak beli bunga. Daftar bunga sudah habis untuk hari keenam. Sebetulnya, aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah yang lebih besar. Tapi, karena kita sudah terlanjur sampai ke titik ini, aku akan berikan sekarang."

Roderich masih mencerna makna kalimat tersebut. Mula-mula, ia tidak memahami maksud perempuan itu saat tiba-tiba tangannya terangkat dan mengusap perutnya pelan. Kemudian, Eliza mengeluarkan lipatan kertas dari dalam tas.

"Ini … Hadiah terakhirmu …"

Suara Eliza terdengar malu-malu saat mengatakan itu, namun sinar kebahagiaan terpancar memenuhi wajahnya, seperti kilauan yang tak pernah pudar.

Mula-mula, Roderich merasa ganjil ketika membuka berkas itu dan menemukan lambang hospital tercetak di sana. Hingga, kalimat-kalimat yang tertulis secara perlahan mencetak sesuatu yang dipahaminya sebagai keterangan dokter. Lelaki itu terpana. Ia tidak percaya atas hal ini sehingga merasa perlu menegaskan kepada sang istri, "Eliza? Kau … hamil? Sejak kapan?"

Lelaki itu nyaris saja meloncat dari kursi tempatnya duduk, untuk meraih Eliza dalam dekapan. Ia bisa melihat gelombang kebahagiaan Eliza sama besar seperti yang dirasakannya kini.

Perempuan itu mengangguk. Matanya berkaca-kaca, dengan senyum tak lepas menghiasi wajahnya. Suaranya bergetar penuh rasa haru, "Ya … Seperti yang tertulis di sana. Sudah berjalan tiga minggu."

Mulut lelaki itu terbuka, hendak berucap sesuatu, namun ia tak sanggup bersuara. Seperti diserbu gelombang kebahagiaan aneh, yang secara bertubi menyeretnya dalam pusaran yang sangat dalam, sehingga sulit baginya mengontrol suasana hatinya sendiri.

"Selamat! Kau akan menjadi ayah, Roddy!"

Seruan Eliza itu menguatkan kegembiraan mereka.

Setelah surat tadi dilipat kembali, Roderich lekas menggenggam lembut jemari sang istri. Mereka bersitatap sangat lama, berusaha menyelami jalan pikiran masing-masing. Eliza memahami kata-kata tanpa suara, lebih banyak dari yang ingin Roderich sampaikan.

Akhirnya, dari seluruh perasaan itu, Roderich hanya mampu meringkasnya dalam satu kalimat, dengan volume suara yang sangat perlahan, "Terima kasih, Liz."

Lilin di meja berpendar lembut menyapukan cahaya di wajah pasangan muda itu. Ia berjanji akan menjadi ayah terbaik, dan menjaga dua sosok yang berharga bagi kehidupannya kelak: istri dan (calon) anaknya.

#

"Liz?"

"Ya"

"Maaf, aku tak bahwa hadiah yang pantas untukmu."

"Bukankah ini juga hadiah? Kita di sini … restoran ini?"

"Bukan. Aku hanya secara kebetulan ingin mengajakmu ke sini. Bagaimana dengan wisata besok? Lagi pula, ulang tahun kita yang pertama, baru sempurna saat esok hari kan?"

"Hei, kukira ini sudah cukup. Bukankah ini restoran mahal? Berapa kau memesan meja ini untukku, hm?"

"Ah, baiklah. Itu rahasia. Sebetulnya aku baru ingin mengajak karyawisata, piknik kecil-kecilan, tidak perlu jauh-jauh. Kau mau kan, Liz?"

"Baiklah, kalau itu yang diminta suamiku."

"Aku ingin membawa si kecil juga, ke tempat paling indah untuk pertama kalinya."

"Wah, ada yang antusias menjadi ayah nih!"

"Anggap saja ini hadiah pertamaku untuk si kecil."

[]

* * *

.

Jadi arti bunga-bunga di atas: buckwheat (bunga soba): kekasih, krisan merah: cinta, aster: kasih sayang yang dalam, carnation merah: perasaan khusus, iris: ultah pernikahan, poinsettia: _you are the special one._

Ps: karena ini kali pertama saya menulis di mana tokohnya memberi kabar kehamilan pada pasangannya, jadi ... entah mungkin perasaan karakternya kurang _feels._


	7. Forever Glow

**7\. Forever Glow**

**.**

**Day 7** \- Prompt : Green and Violet

**Semi-Canon**

.

* * *

.

Hijau adalah warna yang paling memukau. Seperti kali ini, saat Roderich menemukan wanita itu memetik anggur di kebun belakang istana. Sinar matahari senja menyemburat lembut mengitari siluetnya. Ketika bertemu pandang, tak sanggup ia bedakan, mana yang lebih bercahaya: hijau warna matanya, atau hijau daun yang menari di sekelilingnya. Roderich merasa terjerat hingga tak sanggup lepas dari sana. Barangkali, ini yang disebut pancaran keistimewaan, atau persepsi keajaiban.

Momen ini terlalu menghanyutkan. Seketika, inspirasi tumpah dalam benaknya. Ia jadi bersemangat untuk menyelesaikan partitur musik yang belum tersentuh selama tiga hari belakangan. Gubahan baru itu akan diberinya judul, _'Golden Glow.' _Rasanya sempurna sudah.

Kebun anggur itu bersinar, akibat pembiasan cahaya matahari yang menerobos di sela-sela dedaunan, sebagian sinarnya jatuh menimpa gerumbul tandan anggur yang menggelantung di sana-sini. Namun, bukan mataharinya yang jadi sumber cahaya, tetapi wanita itu.

Ketika Eliza menyadari keberadaannya, lalu berbalik dan menghadap lurus dengan senyuman yang menyita semestanya, Roderich tertegun agak lama. Hingga tidak menyadari perempuan itu sudah berjalan menujunya, lalu menepuk lembut bahunya.

"Ingin menjemputku, Roddy?"

#

"Memetik anggur lagi?" Sang lelaki bertanya balik.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan, Eliza langsung menarik lengan Roderich. Melingkarkan tangan seperti rantai. Dan tangan lainnya membawa keranjang willow penuh anggur.

Pertama-tama, Eliza tersenyum sekilas, menunjuk keranjang anggur sebagai jawaban.

Ia tahu tujuan Roderich adalah mengajaknya pulang, setelah dengan sengaja, Eliza memetik buah anggur lebih banyak demi menunggu jemputan.

Lalu, perempuan itu tercenung. Mereka belum beranjak dari ambang pintu pagar. Eliza menatap lurus ke arah kebun anggur dan berucap dengan nada takjub: "Kau lihat? Ungu warna anggur itu? Dan hijau daunnya? Mereka seperti tercipta untuk bersatu."

Lelaki itu mengangguk setuju.

Kemudian, ia membawa mereka berdua meninggalkan kebun anggur.

Eliza mencermati Roderich lebih lama dari biasanya. Baginya, lelaki itu adalah objek pengamatan yang tak pernah membuatnya bosan.

Ia baru saja mengungkap hasil perenungan selama memetik anggur tadi. Dan ingin supaya Roderich memahami maksudnya secara tersirat. Pasti mudah baginya sebab ia merasa Roderich juga memikirkan hal yang sama.

Lelaki ini identik dengan warna ungu: violet lembut yang memabukkan.

Warna ungu tak lepas mengitari Eliza dari segala sisi. Ungu yang bersemayam di bola mata lelakinya, yang selalu menyambutnya setiap ia mengawali hari lalu menuntun kembali ke tempat tidur ketika malam turun. Lalu, denting simfoni yang menemani momen-momen mereka, juga tentang violet, kali ini sarat akan imajinasi yang memancarkan aura kuat. Hingga, jubah-jubah sutera yang kerap dipakainya saat pesta dan pertemuan penting istana, adalah refleksi bagi keluhurannya sendiri. Lelaki itu sudah tercipta menjadi bangsawan bertangan seniman. Segala tentang warna ungu yang melekat dalam dirinya, seperti fantasi indah istana kerajaan.

Sebelum Eliza sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tertahan, Roderich terlebih dahulu menyela, "Itu, terlihat seperti warna milik kita, bukan?"

[]

* * *

Dengan ini, berakhir sudah aushun week-nya /o/

Selamat anniversary yang ke 152!

Terima kasih untuk seluruh partisipan, baik yang ikut menyumbang karya atau menyimak jalannya acara, terutama yang membaca karya saya.

Salam AusHun ^^

sampai jumpa di karya saya yang lain!


End file.
